


Press It

by shinexoel (ExoEl88)



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Hatred, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoEl88/pseuds/shinexoel
Summary: Young love isn't ever easy... there are moments of insecurity, sheer happiness, and absolute heartache. Lee Taemin would know.





	1. 1 | Drip Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my fic! Here's a bit of context and background. Ever since the 'Tell Me What To Do' music video dropped, I've had this grand scheme playing in my head. It's impossible to not see similarities between PYN and TMWTD, what with Taemin being a 'bad boy' playing with fire and guns. I really wanted to capture both sides of Taemin as PYN did; the sweet, genuine, and naive side of him as well as the wild, dangerous, and dark side. After listening to the album on repeat and studying the lyrics, this fic became more than connections between the music videos- it became a story that I wanted to tell.
> 
> That being said, there's going to be quite an array of emotions at play within the fic; Press It was loaded full of touching, relateable emotions that really resonated with me. This story is going to explore a lot of heavy angst, which means there might be some triggering subjects and chapters. If you're sensitive to triggers, please read with caution. The main one being self-loathing, nothing more serious than that (which is why I didn't click the TW button on this fic).
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! It's an entirely original storyline, and all photos and edits have been done by me. Any similarities to existing fics is unintentional (though I don't think that'll be an issue). Please drop a comment if you ever have the chance, they really really mean the world to me, and I always reply to them! Sometimes you can meet the greatest people that way.
> 
> Speaking of great people, I want to take a moment to give a shout out to E and J, two of the greatest people I've ever met, and they've put up with a lot of my antics. Thanks you two~ I really really hope this meets your expectations.
> 
> \- crossposted on asianfanfics & tumblr -

Part I - Drip Drop

 _"Knock knock, you've knocked on my heart with your ticklish whispers."_    
([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGRfHGVFN5s))

* * *

A sheen of sweat forms on the panes of his sculpted chest, forming rivulets from various pockets of heat, and Taemin is beginning to find the room to be at least twice its actual temperature-- he too is beginning to feel heat blanketing him, and yet he's hardly followed any of Minho's workout suggestions. Why he thought going to the gym with his insanely sexy crush was a good idea is completely beyond him because it's impossible to accomplish anything while fighting the beginnings of a boner. 

He nearly curses aloud as he tears his gaze away from the flexing, bulging muscles of his 'best friend' as he bench presses some ridiculous weight that would crush himself, and focuses on the boring, beeping treadmill directly ahead.

 _Don't think about it, don't think about him_. He repeats the mantra in his head as he speeds up the pace, doing his best to keep his mind blank by really feeling the burn of exertion in his calves and thighs. If he could just not think about the nearly-shirtless and handsome devil beside him, he'd be okay.

Actually Taemin really wishes he had a crush on anyone but Minho- the person who's straighter than a ruler, and no, not the bendy kind. If the younger had a crush on Jonghyun, he would easily be able to confess; after all, the brunette isn't one to shy away from romance or sex or anything of the sort.

He only has one problem, and that being the man next to him, grunting with every upward push of the weights.

If he could just get over it, he could be with another handsome guy, or maybe even a pretty girl, actually. But his sights have unfortunately locked onto Minho, meaning every single time the blonde goes out dancing or drinking, he doesn't feel right with anyone else. He doesn't feel a connection, he doesn't click, and it never gets past the making out stage. 

It both infuriates Taemin and makes him feel stupid. He's known his entire life that his hyung has a strong attraction to women, and women only. In the third grade, he had his first kiss with Sulli, a pretty girl with silky long black hair who lived in their neighborhood at the time. Not even once while growing up has Minho shown an inclination to men-- pretty or otherwise, much to Taemin's dismay.

Even though he knows his hyung only sees him as a friend, maybe even a little brother, he still craves his every touch. A fleeting embrace, long fingers ruffling his hair, a surprise tickle attack, the occasional cuddle. They all set Taemin's nerves on fire, leaving his skin tingling and his heart pounding. Once it's physically gone, the lingering feeling invades his thoughts and it becomes the only thing he can think about.

So many nights of sleep have been lost thanks to Minho and more specifically, his imagination. Those lingering feelings push him into a realm of 'what ifs' and 'if he dids.' He begins to create scenarios in his head, different nearly every time.

He imagines every dip, every plane, every chiseled muscle of Minho's chest as he strips before ordering Taemin to do the same. He'll imagine his hyung being dominant and bossy sometimes. On other nights, he creates a softer, romantic fantasy of making love, or even Minho giving himself to Taemin... Or perhaps sweet cuddling on the couch leading to something more.

No matter the creation in his head, they all lead to the same conclusion; Taemin and his hand. Because Minho wants a woman, and Taemin can't be a woman even if he tried.

He lets out a long huff of frustration, masked by his heavy breathing of his workout. The treadmill is actually up quite high, and it's a new record for him. He still speculates that it doesn't compare to Minho's, (the guy is into every physical activity there is) but he's fairly proud of himself. His stamina is improving and the tones muscles in his abdomen and biceps are giving him so much more confidence. 

Once he's dabbed his face with a towel and chugged down some of his water, his eyes automatically drift back to his 'best friend,' who's still lifting weights. The sight is unfortunately not helping his situation, and he's reminded why he never invites Minho to join him on his daily workouts. It's impossible to tear his gaze away when he's so painfully attracted to him. He's sweating more now, sweat dripping down his arms as he lifts and letting out sinful groans in the process.

Taemin's thankful that his crush can't even notice him from where he is, because that boner issue hasn't completely been resolved yet.

He thinks about using an excuse to go to the bathroom or something to take care of himself but the thought of cumming with only a wall separating him from Minho sends a shiver down his spine. What if he heard? What if he heard him moan his name? The sheer embarrassment would kill him. Not only that, but how on earth would he explain? It's not even like him to be so desperate and that's another thing that upsets him. 

So he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, turning his back on the muscular man and deciding to move onto sit ups, praying it'll be enough to distract him from vulgar thoughts.

 _One, two, three_. It's hard to focus at first, but as he keeps count in his head, it gets a bit easier to ignore his crush. Time seems both infinite and equally short whenever he's working out like this so he can never accurately judge time. But on the 57th crunch, he starts to see Minho walking up to him, a small smile on his sweaty, handsome face.

Taemin's trying to keep his sole focus on counting the sit ups, but holy crap, why are there warm hands touching his ankles? He ceases his movements and arches a brow at his hyung who's spreading the younger's feet apart in almost a teasing kind of way. Somehow his heart pounds even harder in his chest, and his crunches become less rhythmic because Minho's touch is very distracting indeed, especially when he's vulnerable like this.

"Your knees are too close together, Taemin," he corrects with an airy chuckle, his hand moving slightly up his calf, sending little electric shocks up his leg. The blonde presses his lips together, sucking the bottom one beneath his teeth, biting down on it and wishing it could distract him enough to not have a response to the teasing touch.

"Why are you so tense?" Minho asks, peering down at him with an inquisitive glance, leaving his hand on his kneecap, carressing the skin softly. 

Taemin sits up this time and stays up, thankful that the flush on his face can be excused by his workout. "Ah, sorry hyung... I'm just really focused," he says, though he thinks Minho can tell he's not being completely truthful (an unfortunate side effect of knowing one another for so long). "You'd make a great personal trainer, ever thought of it?"

Thankfully, if Minho has any doubts, he doesn't voice them, he simply laughs it off. "Sure, it's crossed my mind. But I'd rather be an actor, you know that!"

Yeah, of course Taemin knows. There's nothing he doesn't know about Minho, his best friend, his hyung, his ultimate crush. It's hard not to know everything when Minho is so open and honest about himself, too.  As a matter of fact, one of the things the shorter admires most about him is his open and genuine nature... not many people have that these days.

"I know," he answers with a small smile, leaning back down to resume his crunches. He feels even hotter under the gaze of Minho's deep brown eyes, but he tries to ignore it and continue the work out so he doesn't get a scolding- playful or not.

By the time he's finished a set of 100 crunches, his abs are burning from the exertion. He lets out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes as he lays down with his back pressed against mat. "How do you do that?" he asks breathlessly, not really expecting an answer. Minho's workout routine is and always has been more intense than Taemin's.

"Practice," his hyung answers, a strangely playful tone in his voice. Curious, Taemin opens his eyes to look at him, as if that'll give him a better understanding of why he's in such a good mood.

"You had to be born part demi-god or something," the younger murmurs, rolling to his side to stretch his already aching abdominal muscles.

"Nope, I'm 100% human, but feel free to call me Godho if you like!" He smiles widely, nudging the smaller's shoulder gently.

"Pfft, I'm not one of your ex-girlfriends! I'll stick to boring hyung," Taemin counters, an equally wide smile on his lips as well. The playful banter is one of his favourite things to do, because it's in these moments where it doesn't matter if it's friendship or something more, he enjoys it no matter what. 

"Boring? I'm not boring!" Minho's lips turn into a frown, and he pokes the younger's stomach in a ticklish spot.

Taemin can't help but giggle at the ticklish feeling, automatically cradling his stomach and trying to push his attacker away. "Minhoooo, stop!" he half says, half laughs as the taller begins to use both hands, pinning him down against the mat with one.

"Not until you take it back!" Minho says with a dazzling grin, and Taemin's absolutely helpless beneath him. Laughter falls from his lips endlessly, and he can't get rid of the smile because being tickled by his favourite hyung isn't so bad. It makes him feel relaxed and carefree, almost like when they were just kids playing together after school.

"Okay, okay!" he gives in, unable to take any more of the light touch on his tummy. Tears leak out of his eyes from laughing so hard as the brunette finally stops but oddly enough, keeps him pinned on the floor.

After a few moments, Taemin's eyes meet Minho's questioningly, slightly nervous and confused in this position. From this angle, he could clearly see the beautiful curve of his slightly parted pink lips, and _god_ , they look so plush and kissable. He wonders what they would feel like against his own. Would it be natural, like how every other touch felt? Or would it be like playing with fire, seductive and hot, powered by his pent up lust?

His heart is beating harshly in his chest as his handsome hyung leans closer and closer, putting more of his weight on him. Suddenly they're not in the realm of playful friends anymore, and the blonde is so very aware of every little touch. His mind is spinning as he looks to Minho's chocolate coloured eyes, lost in them for a moment before those pink lips catch his attention again. He wants to kiss them with every fiber of his being. But to his knowledge, Minho' isn't bisexual or curious or anything of the sort, and it would be so wrong to steal a kiss from him. If the blonde boy wasn't pinned, he would pull back and apologise for invading his personal space like this... but he can't.

Instead he tries to clear his mind and calm his thudding heart... but in the one second that his eyes fall closed for a blink, Minho's breath tingles his lips and oh god, that's _it_. Taemin can't help himself and closes what little distance there is between their faces, and it feels so different from any kiss he's had before. It feels  _right._  He can feel their smooth, firm form against his lips and it's even better than he imagined. He holds himself back from deepening the kiss, subconsciously terrified of what'll happen when their lips part.

He's about to pull away and apologise when the tip of Minho's tongue slides over his bottom lip, meaning only one thing. His mind goes blank and Taemin gives into his desires; parting his lips and cupping the older's slick neck. It all feels too good, too right, too hot. The way his tongue teases him makes him dizzy and he craves more already. His hand slides through the short, soft hair greedily as he playfully pushes his tongue back, lost in the heat of the moment. 

It's not unreciprocated, either. Minho's eagerly kissing him back, his grip moving down Taemin's side to his hip, and it sends a whole different form of pleasure through his body. The feeling is everything he’s needed, and wanted for so long. It feels right and wrong all at the same time. He suddenly remembers that his hyung was supposed to be straight, and this makes no sense. The realisation throws him off, and he breaks apart from Minho, turning his head away in both embarrassment and mild fear.

What should he say or do now? This moment suddenly exposes him and everything he’s been feeling, and now he’s struggling to make sense of it all.

His thoughts are halted when Minho’s lips brush across his cheek, moving over to the shell of his ear. “Taemin,” he murmurs in a husky, breathless voice that makes more of the blood run south, his sensitive member forming a tent in his pants. “I know how you feel about me.”

That voice- it shouldn’t turn him on so much, let alone in a public place... and yet, here he is, absolutely putty in his hands despite it all. He swallows thickly, at a loss for words and silently hoping that Minho will continue to explain. His hand moves to rest on his smooth, defined bicep as he continues to avoid his gaze- not sure of where to touch that isn’t too intimate. 

“I heard you talking to Kibum,” Minho whispers, his thumb dipping beneath his shirt, gently rubbing his hip bone, and fuck, Taemin’s so close to just forgetting his thoughts and going with the moment. He wants to let go of his worries and just be with him, even if it’s just the one time. That thought gives him the courage to turn and face him, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he catches the look in his eyes as he utters, “I like you too, Taemin.”

His control snaps upon hearing those words; there are so many questions he needs to ask, but his body wins out over his mind. His arms move to wrap around Minho’s neck as he nips his bottom lip, subconsciously arching his back to pull him as close as possible. It's thrilling and wonderful and his heart feels like it's ready to burst as he holds his hyung's against his. It feels so right and natural just like all of their other touches- except this is so hot, he feels like his blood is boiling beneath his skin.

It doesn’t take long before Minho takes back control of their liplock, exploring the younger’s mouth with clear experience that makes him weak. He's thrilled by every touch of those wandering hands, those warm, long fingers sending little electric pulses into the skin of his stomach. A moan slips from the back of his throat as those fingers turn to gentle claws, returning down lower to his abdomen.

It’s the older who pulls away this time, a bit of a smirk on his lips that drives the younger crazy. “This is long overdue… let’s get out of here.” He offers his hand, which Taemin takes gratefully, and is pulled to standing. The younger is blushing and has no clue what to say to him, so he follows him to the locker room without a word, wishing he could regain control of his hormone-crazed body. His mind is reeling in both mild shock and confusion- he’d never expected Minho to actually return even a fraction of what he felt.

Now that it’s clear there’s something on Minho’s end, too, he can’t stop the fleeting thought of this being the beginning of a relationship from invading his mind. He really doesn’t want to get his hopes up because he suspects it won’t be easy, but after years of wondering ‘what if’ he can’t help but want that to come true. 

He’s shaken from his daze when Minho let’s go of his hand to lift off his shirt, shamelessly stripping in front of the younger with a grin. At the sight of the naked, muscled chest in front of him, his teeth automatically sink into his bottom lip, and after being frustrated for so long, it's hard to not respond to the sight. He so badly wants to feel each of those muscles with the pads of his fingers and mark the beautiful unblemished skin of Minho’s neck. There's so much he wants to do that he's unsure of which to do first.

He almost doesn’t care that someone could come in at anytime… and if Minho was already his boyfriend, he really wouldn’t care. The only thing stopping him is that he doesn’t want their first to be in the gym locker room, rushed and quiet. He wants it to be something more intimate than that, and he’s pleased Minho seems to feel the same.

As the older puts on fresh clothes, Taemin can’t help but stare… he’s suddenly so obvious with his crush, but judging by the look in Minho’s eye as the younger undresses, it’s equally reciprocated. As the blonde boy bends down to pick up his shirt, he feels the brunette’s hand cupping the curve of his ass and he can’t resist the urge to smirk- it feels good knowing that Minho is attracted to him, too.

“You always wear such tight jeans,” the words are a frustrated whisper as he squeezes the jean-clad flesh, and Taemin does his best to hold back any sounds threatening to escape his lips. “God I want you so bad-” The words send a shiver down his spine, but he manages to hold onto just enough composure to pull back.

“Patience is a virtue,” he says teasingly, standing up straight with his shirt in hand before turning to Minho, showing him the smirk on his lips before bringing his lips to his ear as his hyung did to him earlier, wanting to tease him back and curious to see his reaction. “I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk in the morning-” Judging by the sigh that escapes Minho’s lips, his teasing has done the trick... and he's discovered that his hyung likes dirty talking.

“Careful what you wish for,” Minho smirks, mirroring the playfulness before bringing a hand to the younger's chin and connecting their lips again. This kiss is just as heated as the rest; after a moment, his bare back meets the lockers behind him, and the chill catches him by surprise, making him pull away from the kiss with a small laugh, resting his head against the strong shoulder in front of him.

“We should go before we get carried away,” the blonde murmurs, the heat from the kiss lingering in his cheeks as he looks up to meet his hyung’s gaze.

“Let’s go then,” Minho grins, stepping back from the blonde, clearly every bit as frustrated as Taemin. It’s a relief in a way- it’s like all of his worries vanish in the blink of an eye because it’s so clear: _Minho wants him_. His guilt over carrying a painful crush vanishes, too. Because he’s not crazy for wanting Minho like this.

Neither of them waste any time getting to Taemin’s studio flat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to hate me a bit ; ) I don't normally leave you guys hanging like this, but I promise it'll be worth the wait. 
> 
> For those who know me, I'm so utterly sorry for my prolonged, unannounced hiatus. To be honest, my life for the past year or so has been a serious roller coaster. Some good, bad, and crazy has happened, and now that things are more stable and I've got everything under control, I've got the time to write again! Thank you so much for supporting this fic <3 
> 
> For those who don't know me, hello! Thank you so much for reading this, showing interest, and subscribing. Please feel free to drop a comment down below, I'd not only love to hear your thoughts, but I'd absolutely love the opportunity to get to know you a little! I reply to all comments made on my fics~
> 
> To everyone, thank you so very much, I hope you've enjoyed reading and look forward to the next chapter! I hope you all have a lovely day.


	2. 2 | Sexuality

Part II - Sexuality

_"Old fantasies, faith, even dreams will kneel before it, sexuality."_

([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GrdtR49x0GY))

* * *

 

Taemin’s small fingers shake slightly as he attempts to unlock the door, fumbling thanks to a certain someone’s lips kissing along the back of his neck. Strong, muscular arms are firmly holding him in place, possesing him tightly, seemingly uncaring as to whether or not anyone could see them. It would be very clear to any passerby what they were up to. But thankfully, the door opens before they're caught. They hurriedly stumble inside, Minho's hands sneaking up from his waist to beneath the hem of his shirt instantly.

A gasp fills the silence of the room as tanned fingers continue to slide up his chest and torso, thumbing over a sensitive bud in the process. Sometimes Taemin curses his sensitivity because his hyung’s already got him so worked up, this is just so much for his body to take. “Fuck, Minho-” he moans, arching back into his embrace as the elder takes the nipple between fingers and pinches it. The blonde can practically feel Minho’s smirk on his skin as the brunette kisses the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“Yes, Tae?” he whispers huskily, his fingers still clamped around the bud, gently tugging it.

The blonde’s whole body reacts to the teasing and he can feel his cheeks heating up at the way he reacts, his cock leaking precum into his  _way too tight_ jeans. “God, don’t be a tease-” he groans, his nerves already on fire wherever Minho touches him. The change between tender and gentle to playful and rough has his head spinning with desire. His breathing is heavy and ragged as he tries to face his crush, halted by those strong hands falling back to his waist, firmly keeping him in place. 

“I’m eager, too, but I want to take my time,” the brunette says with a playful tone, pulling the blonde’s hips back against his, and shit, Taemin can feel the hard bulge rubbing against the curve of his ass. He squirms in his hyung’s hold, already so turned on and frustrated from the pent up lust he's carried for years. He wants that cock deep inside of him, he wants to kiss those smooth thin lips, to hear his moans as he comes, and he wants to do all of that _now_. Though he can't deny that a part of him relishes the idea of more foreplay because he loves the way Minho plays with him, it’s thrilling and a huge turn on.  

Another moan falls from his slightly parted lips as a hand slides over the front of his jeans, cupping the younger’s clothed erection teasingly. “Ahh, hyung-” he whines as his hips automatically buck into the welcoming hand. The blissful friction sends his head rolling back onto the brunette's shoulder, gazing at him with half lidded eyes. It’s been quite a while since Taemin bottomed, and he forgot how much he enjoyed it.

Something tells him that he’d enjoy whatever Minho did no matter what, though.

“God, you’re so tempting, Lee Taemin,” the taller says, guiding them towards the bedroom with haste. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” He turns the younger around in his hold, cupping his neck before claiming his lips, hands sliding upwards to tangle in the blonde locks as their tongues clash, each fighting for dominance in the kiss. After a moment, the younger caves, giving him total access. The kiss turns languid under Minho's control, and his heart flutters in his chest at the slow, deliberate, romantic take.

The blonde responds well, finally letting his own hands wander over his hyung’s toned abdomen, feeling the muscles flex through the cotton fabric of his shirt. In a moment, the backs of his knees collide with the mattress, toppling them over with Minho hovering over Taemin, bracing one arm against the bed to refrain from putting all of his weight on him.

This doesn’t interrupt them for long, though. Taemin lets his hands dip below the fabric as he reconnects their lips, tilting his head to the other side, pleased how easily Minho lets him lead the kiss this time, exploring his mouth with a slick tongue, conveying his own experience. It’s not long before they break apart, hastily ridding the other of their shirt. 

Once those chocolate abs are revealed to the younger's eyes yet again, he can’t help but let his hands feel them greedily, moaning softly at the sensation against his palm; the smooth skin, the taut muscles, the way each of them flex as he moves. He’s always wondered what they felt like, and now that he knows, he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get his hands off of them. “Fuck, you’re so sexy, Min,” he whines, looking up into those sultry brown eyes, shivering slightly at the lustful expression he wears.

“I’m not the only one,” his hyung replies in a low voice, hands running down the younger’s bare torso, looking down at the toned abdominal muscles with a hungry gaze. “You’ve definitely been working out-” He bends down, kissing the younger’s creamy collarbone while his hands work on the buttons and zipper of his skinny jeans.

For the umpteenth time that night, his face heats up at the compliment and he lets his eyes fall closed, completely absorbed by the way those warm, slick lips feel against his flushed skin. Every little kiss sets his body ablaze and fuels his growing arousal more and more. A whimper falls from his lips when he feels teeth gently grazing over one of his nipples, and he automatically wraps his arms to pull his hyung closer, desiring more of his talented teasing.

“Mmm, you’re so sensitive,” Minho murmurs into his chest before circling his tongue around the bud and blowing on it. 

The younger lets out a muffled mewl, his hands digging into the flesh of Minho’s still sweaty back at the intensity of the action, and his mind melts at the thought of those lips somewhere _else._ He’s pulled from his imagination as his cock is freed from the confines of both his underwear and jeans in one swift action. The cool air against his heated flesh causes him to shudder slightly.

“Hyung, please,” he pants out, precum leaking from the tip of his swollen erection. His eyes meet Minho's, the dark orbs acting like a mirror of Taemin's own desires as he gazes into them, pleading with looks alone. 

“Please what?” the elder asks, a seductive smirk forming on those oh-so-kissable lips of his. He brings his hand to the center of the blonde’s chest, teasingly running his fingers down the skin with a feather light touch before hovering just over his cock. As badly as Taemin would like to keep quiet, he can't help but let out a frustrated groan, needing so much more. 

“Fuck me,” he moans, grabbing his hyung’s hand and placing it directly onto his throbbing length, face flushed in embarrassment at his desperate and needy action. Relief floods his system, though, as fingers wrap around his cock, giving him one long pump down to the base before dragging upwards, circling over the tip and smearing the precum collecting over the slit, earning another moan from the younger. 

“As you wish, Tae,” the taller replies playfully, giving him a few more leisurely strokes before sliding both of his hands over the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs before guiding his legs apart and exposing his already twitching hole.

Nerves suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks as he lays beneath Minho, heart pounding in his chest. This isn’t just a dream or a fantasy anymore, this is real. He’d always seen his hyung as someone untouchable, someone out of his league, and yet here they are, limbs tangled, tongues dancing, both of them naked and needy, moaning one another’s name.

It’s better than anything his mind conjured up because it’s _real_.

Taemin’s swept up in emotion as Minho strips off his own jeans and leans over him to grab the lube from the nightstand. The toned chest before him proves to be too tempting to resist, so he presses a gentle kiss to the exposed skin, wanting to take this slow despite how badly he aches for his touch. He wants this moment to be soft and sweet because if this is the only time, he wants it to be something worth remembering.

The shift from steamy to sensual isn’t only on Taemin’s part.  The focus no longer seems to be on lust, but rather something more genuine that sort of scares him in the best way possible. Minho’s kissing and touching him everywhere as if he is some sort of treasure or something to be cherished. It does weird things to his heart, but he ignores that and focuses on returning the sentiment, sliding over whatever flesh his hands can find with a gentle but intentional touch, wanting to make him feel just as good as the blonde does.

“You’re so beautiful, Tae,” the elder groans, looking over the younger’s body with such a passionate gaze, he feels shy beneath him, heart fluttering as fast as a hummingbird’s. Those words and that gaze are things he never expected to hear or see, so he responds in the only way that he can without baring his soul. 

“Mmm… Minho, I want you,” he murmurs, wrapping his legs around his waist to convey his desire. He pulls him closer, drawing him in before kissing him, enjoying how smooth the skin of his hyung's toned back is. “Please,” he pants out over those swollen pink lips, gazing up at him with a look of longing. 

“With pleasure,” Minho breathes back, slicking his fingers with lube and tenderly prodding his tight entrance, circling the flesh with care. “Relax, baby, I’ve got you.” A generous amount is applied to the tensed muscles, meticulously rubbed in by the elder. 

The sweet words and pet name cause that fluttering sensation in his chest and stomach again, and his already flushed face goes a shade darker. Taemin takes a few deep breaths, calming his nerves a bit before relaxing, focusing on the pleasure he knows will come instead of the possible meaning behind Minho's actions. It doesn’t take the elder to add another finger, pushing them in and twisting before pulling out. A pleased sigh escapes his parted lips with every deeper thrust, the discomfort fading into building bliss. In a few more moments of Minho’s experimental prodding, the blonde’s body goes rigid as he finds the bundle of nerves buried deep inside his body.

He can’t help but moan at the sensation, shuddering from the aftershocks of the thrust before it’s back harder than the last time. His hyung is very precise now that he’s found what he was looking for, and Taemin begins to meet them and push himself harder into those fingers, barely even noticing when a third is added. “Minho, ahh, that feels so good-” The words come out breathless before smooth lips find his.  

The combination of kissing the brunette while being finger-fucked begins to be too much, and he arches his back slightly, his cock throbbing in neglect. He abruptly pulls back, creating a thin string of saliva between them. “I’m al-already close-” Taemin manages, throwing his head back into pillow, bringing a hand to cover his cries, but the thrusts don’t stop. As a matter of fact, Minho picks up the speed, going harder with confidence. The promise of climax suddenly dances across all of his nerves, and his stomach is boiling with the building release.

Seconds away from coming hard, the fingers disappear and his eyes (that he didn’t even notice had fallen closed) fly open in frustration from the edging. “God, _Minho_ ,” he whimpers, squirming as the pleasure from the near-high calms. “I was so close.”

“Don't worry, I promise this will feel even better.” The teasing tone is back, as well as that smirk that makes him weak- especially when those normally slim lips are plump and swollen from kissing so much. The blonde is entranced by the way Minho’s face contorts to one of pleasure as he lubes up his cock before pressing the tip past the tight muscles. Little beads of sweat drip down the brunette’s forehead and that’s the last thing Taemin sees before his eyes screw shut, lost in the heat of friction.

Moans escape the younger’s lips with every breath that leaves him as he adjusts to the feeling of slowly being filled after so long. “ _Ah_ , fuck, you’re so big,” he gasps and groans, peeling his eyes open to see Minho’s handsome features making the most sinful expression he’s ever seen; eyes half lidded, pupils blown, veins protruding from the angle of his neck.

“You’re so tight,” the elder moans, pushing himself in all the way. Upon hearing those words, the blonde intentionally squeezes his walls around him in response, loving the sounds Minho makes. “ _Taemin,_ ” he grunts, taking a deep breath.

The younger loves seeing how desperate he is, clenching his hips like they’re his lifeline. He knows that they’ll bruise later but it feels so good that he can’t utter words of complaint... quite the contrary, actually. “ _God_ , move,” the smaller pleads, hand brushing his locks back before falling to the sheets, fisting them as Minho’s cock drags out slowly, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. He barely has the chance to recover from it before he’s pounded back into. He almost feels like a virgin again, taking in every sensation and trying his hardest to keep quiet to not embarrass himself further. 

It's so hard to not moan like a whore when Minho's cock is so thick and veiny, pushing him closer to euphoria everytime he pulls out and plunges back inside. His knuckles, pale from clenching the sheets so tightly, crack slightly as he lets go in order to cover his mouth. Muffled cries of pleasure mix with his hyung's as he continues to fuck him senseless.

“I want to hear you,” the taller demands breathlessly, lifting one of the younger's slim, creamy legs and throwing it over his shoulder, pounding into him with renewed and relentless force. “I want you to scream my name.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Taemin cries automatically, body trembling at how deep the thrusts now are in the new angle, mind spinning and melting as the knot in his stomach coils. His resolve to stay quiet shatters as his prostate is abused in the most intimate way. His moans and whines are let free, spilling from his lips endlessly. “Minho, I’m almost-” 

“S-shit, Tae,” the brunette pants out. “You feel so good.” He slams his hips harder into the smaller, adjusting his leg slightly wider to go just the slightest bit deeper. 

The response is immediate; Taemin's vision goes completely white and static-y as his sweet spot is hit dead on with such force his knees would give out if he was standing. His body tingles with the jolt of pleasure, curling his toes at the intensity as he shakes, getting closer and closer to orgasm. 

Their wanton and lewd noises mix with the sound of skin slapping against skin, and the elder fucks him like a rabbit, pounding into the blonde's prostate with everything he’s got. Taemin shudders and mewls as pleasure overrides every single one of his senses. A strangled cry tears through his throat when fingers still slick with lube wrap around his throbbing length, pumping in tandem with the thrusts and the knot inside his stomach burns with his approaching climax. It's too much for him to take, it feels  _so good_. 

“Minho,” he cries out, hands flying back up to his hyung’s muscular frame, blunt nails digging into his skin, desperate for something to cling to, relishing the sounds it elicits from the elder. In just a matter of seconds, Taemin is arching his back and moaning louder than he ever has before. He can’t take it for another second, Minho’s cock is too deep and hitting him in just the right ways. With those slick fingers wrapped so tightly around his throbbing member, he's completely absorbed by the pleasure and everything inside him snaps. He's thrown over the edge, his whole body jerking erratically as he comes harder than he has in years, spasming and squirming in the euphoria of orgasm.

Tears prick his eyes as he’s pushed into prolonged bliss as his hyung chases his own climax, groaning into the shell of the blonde’s ear. Taemin clenches his tight walls around him with intent, milking his cock for everything it’s worth. The taller male’s hips stutter as he finally releases his load into the younger, kissing and biting and sucking along his neck, marking him as his while he chases the last of his pleasure.

They collapse against the bed, Minho carefully pulling out and landing off to the side, clearly just as spent as the younger as he tries to collect his breathing. Taemin allows his eyes to slip back closed, his body humming with the aftermath still as he comes down from the high. He feels a bit empty without Minho inside him, but he also feels really good and content. 

This is without a doubt the best sex he’s ever had. Only one of his past boyfriends comes close, and it’s been ages since Taemin has slept with Jongin. He doesn’t even want to think about him while in bed with Minho, so he forces his eyes open to meet the gaze of his ultimate crush, heart melting at the sight of the brunette’s tousled hair and content expression.

“Wow,” the blonde says, voice hoarse from moaning too much. “That was…” His mind is sort of mush still, and he’s thankful Minho picks up where he leaves off.

“Amazing,” the elder states, rolling onto his side to get a better look at the blonde. “You’re incredibly sexy, Taemin.” Minho pulls him into an embrace, hands caressing his sides soothingly, almost apologetically. They hover over his hipbones before gently grazing them and sliding to his lower back to massage the abused flesh.

“Ah, look who’s talking,” the blonde murmurs, flashing him a genuine smile. His heart swells in his chest with every tender touch, as if they are actually lovers and not just friends who hooked up. His cheeks warm up at the cheesy thought, and he hides his face in Minho’s chest, inhaling his musky scent and finds it very comforting as the nerves set back in.

They don’t really speak after that, they just continue to hold one another. It’s far too early to go to sleep, and even if it was late enough, Taemin thinks he’d rather take in every detail of the moment. His heart beats inside his chest ever so slightly harder than usual as he looks over Minho’s angelic blissed-out expression and feels his affectionate touch on his body before moving closer, craving the warmth and the closeness.

After a few moments, those gentle hands make their way to Taemin’s hair, stroking it softly. The touch is so sweet that he finds his eyes drooping, and he hums quietly in acknowledgement before he gets sleepy and forgets. He’s suddenly urged to say something to speak up about his feelings. There’s no denying it now, it’s so much more than a simple crush. But it’s far too soon to put a label to what he’s feeling, and the ‘L’ word isn’t something to confess post-sex... let alone on their first time together. 

“Minho,” he murmurs quietly against the smooth skin, brushing it affectionately with his lips.

“Yes?” the brunette leans back slightly, getting a better look at the blonde in his arms as he plays with the soft locks of hair.

“Can we… um…” His heart hammers against his ribcage as he tries to phrase his question, suddenly insecure as his confusion from earlier begins to sink in. “… do this again?” The blonde tilts his chin up to be brave and look him in the eyes, but gets skittish as soon as he meets those chocolate coloured orbs, so he looks away again. All of his questions from before resurface in his thoughts, raising his anxiety with each passing second... 

Until he feels soft lips against his cheek. He blinks in surprise and his gaze flickers back to his hyung. “Of course we can. Taemin, will you be my boyfriend?” The brunette asks, holding his gaze with a longing that shakes him to his core. 

This is really real. This isn’t a dream or a fantasy. Somehow, Minho wants him the way Taemin’s wanted him for years. His heart constricts in both nervousness and excitement as he smiles and nods shyly, unable to trust his voice quite yet. He brings their lips together in a chaste kiss, pulling away with a quiet “I’d love that.”

“Me too,” the elder murmurs, pulling him into a tight hug. “I’ve wanted this for so long, you have no idea… I was just scared. I _am_ scared.” His voice grows even softer as he finishes what he has to say, and Taemin only hugs him tighter in response.

“What is it you’re afraid of?” Taemin asks quietly, reassuringly rubbing his back. Comforting someone is a bit new to him, but he's more than willing to try. 

“Do you really… want to know?” The tone of voice really doesn't match Minho, the strong and silent type. He doesn't think he's ever seen the brunette like this before. 

“I do… you have nothing to be scared of, hyung,” the blonde whispers, bumping his cheek with his nose in attempt to lighten the mood. “I want to help you see that.”

“I’m scared of being… gay.” The last word is barely audible, and it’s only due to the proximity that Taemin can hear it.  For a moment, the blonde is in complete shock. Just this morning, he believed him to be straight. To him, even imagining his crush to be bisexual was a bit of a stretch, but… being gay? It’s surprising.

Minho stiffens against him, likely sensing his shock. The blonde quickly gives him another squeeze, chastising himself internally for his reaction. “It’s okay, Min. You’re not any different. You’re still the same caring hyung you’ve always been. Nobody needs to know until you’re ready… even then, it’s not everyone’s business anyway.” He’s a bit surprised at how easily his words flow, normally deep topics like this aren’t his strong suit. But Taemin has been comfortable with his own sexuality for a long time now, so perhaps it isn’t so surprising. “Just take your time, I’m here for you.”

“You’re really sweet, Taeminnie,” his hyung says, pulling back with a sheepish expression. “I’ve not… come to terms with it completely yet. Are you okay with keeping our relationship a secret for now?”

It’s strange for him to see how nervous and shy his hyung is, and suddenly he’s swept up in the urge to protect him. Minho’s never once been vulnerable like this to him before, and it does those weird things to his heart again... knowing his hyung trusts him so much to let down his guard touches him in a way nobody else has. “Don’t worry, that’s fine with me,” he replies, leaning in to press a peck to the taller man’s cheek. “Take as much time as you need, there’s no rush.”

The blonde’s lips are captured by the brunette’s once more, and the kiss leads to wandering hands and entangled limbs for the second time that evening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter~ This ended up being quite a bit longer than I intended it to be... nearly four thousand words of fluffy smut ; ) Also, though it was unintentional, I suppose this chapter (and entire fic) can be related to Pride Month! It's not always easy to come out of the closet, and a large part of this fic will be about that. (No spoilers, though!)
> 
> Thanks for all of the lovely subs and even some kudos. Oh, and of course, thank you for the comments! I always love hearing what you have to say. It means the world to me. <3 
> 
> Have a good day!!


End file.
